The intended research of this section will include developing high resolution optical imaging techniques, such as photoactivated localization microscopy (PALM), and applying them to the study of cells and tissues by combining wide-field optical sectioning techniques with existing approaches that utilize defocus or astigmatism for enhanced axial resolution. Other plans include developing fast optical scanning techniques, such as selective plane illumination microscopy and multiphoton temporal focusing, that enable high-speed volumetric imaging of cells and embryos.